Malicious
Malicious is one of the Dataverse's Malware leaders. He is a default-type Malware anthro. He is blue like how Malware usually is, and he has muscles. He was created by DeliverCreations and shown to the world for the first time ever on July 30, 2018. He was redesigned later on down the line sometime in mid-2019, theoretically around his one-year anniversary of existence on July 30, 2019. However, his redesign was revealed to the public on Sept. 6, 2019, about two months after his anniversary day. He's a highly-respected Malware, and he first rose to power by murdering a Malware king (who's name is currently unknown) who he did not serve (thus meaning that no betrayal was done). Afterwards, he went on to kill two Motherboards and absorbed their essence, causing him to become even more buff. Weapons/Abilities Malicious has the ability to shapeshift his hands. He can turn his hands into almost any melee weapon he wants, but he is limited to a maximum size that he can shapeshift his hands into (but they can get pretty big and menacing). He has intense combat skills, and can be real feisty in combat even if he doesn't shapeshift his hands. According to DeliverCreations, if Malicious were to wield an actual weapon that wasn't his hands or something, he'd "most likely use a Warhammer". Malicious also has the ability to transform into a very buff Malware, an even more powerful form like Vyrus. However, unlike Vyrus' more powerful form, Malicious' more powerful form is NOT his main form. His main form's the "basic" form that we all know and love. Also, Malicious' more powerful form requires an intense amount of power for him to turn into it. He also has a third form, the mini form, which is the form that all Anthros downgrade to when severely crippled in combat. In order for him to ascend back into his true anthro form, he must regain full power. Malicious also got the ability to clone himself, however, as Malicious clones himself, it drains some of his energy, and he can also feel the clones' pain if they get damaged. Also, his circuit veins make him somewhat connected to the computer, allowing him to travel more quickly and infect Programs. More Lore He freed Vyrus from a Motherboard's Jail at some point. More Facts * When he isn't murdering Programs, he chills in casinos, and relaxes and stuff. * The screen on his chest can display other things than the skull it usually displays. * He hate weak entities, and bullies them. He only respects strong entities 'cause he like being challenged by fellow muscles. * His favorite desert is marble cake, kinda like how Vyrus also like some kind of cake. He also like burgers, and he like whole Program Chubb Hearts grilled to medium rare. * He likes Vyrus after saving her from Vyrus's Home World Motherboard's Jail (That's a mouthful). * He likes heavy metal music, which is pretty fitting. * He has dreams of defeating the legendary Savior. * When Malicious was first being made, the skull on his chest was gonna be red, but it was changed to be blue pretty early on in his existence. * In Databrawl Roleplay, Mini Malicious is a Special Character that is in Character Pack #3. Meanwhile, the anthro form is Restricted. The in-game description of Mini Malicious reads as follows: "Highly respected among the Malware. Cunning and persistent, and has a vast number of malware who bring him riches without limits, including captured programs." * He is being actively hunted for by Tyrant, a fellow Malware. * He has a complex relationship with Vyrus.